Swings and Roundabouts
by Cathcer1984
Summary: One night Harry is moping and comes across a sick Draco Malfoy and son, whilst tryig to help Draco, overcome his own demons and insecurities Harry is trying not to fall in love with this man and his little boy.
1. Part 1: The Beginning of the End

**Swings and Roundabouts**

At age twenty-five Harry Potter was unchanged in appearance from his formative years; unkempt black hair hid the faded lightning bolt scar, fringe leading down into bright, _avada kedavra_ green eyes, his body solid and toned muscle.

Every year for the past six years Harry made his way to the park in Little Whinging, on September First without fail, he never made it as far as Privet Drive, he didn't have to. The park held enough memories; Dudley's beatings, the Dementors, loss of his virginity, development of relationships from enemy to platonic, platonic to friend, friend to family.

Sitting down on one of the swings Harry swayed, head resting against one of the chains as he was lost in thought that he didn't realise that night had fallen and it had become cold until a small voice pulled him from his melancholy.

"Daddy? Wake up Daddy! Please!"

Harry whirled around in the dark but he couldn't see anything, a whispered "lumos" later and Harry could see the faint outline of a supine male form and a child squatted near the chest.

"Shit!" Harry quickly sent Hermione a patronus informing her of his location and the male before he made his way over, slowly approaching the boy he knelt down so they were almost level, "Hello my name's Harry, what's yours?"

The boy sniffed and warily looked Harry over, as Harry studied the boy clutching at his father's hand, he was small and slightly chubby he had messy light blond hair and green eyes, "Jamie Malfoy."

Harry smiled, masking surprise and hurt, "well Jamie my friend is going to come over and help your Daddy, but do you mind if I find some things out first?"

Jamie shook his head but didn't let go of the hand he was gripping, Harry lent over the body and saw that it was Draco Malfoy his eyes closed and Harry took in a deep breath before placing his fingers at Draco's neck feeling for a pulse.

A loud crack filled the air as Hermione apparated in, "Harry? What's the matter? Oh my!"

She stopped as she saw the child, then Draco then Harry's stricken face, "oh sweetie, I'm sorry" she moved forward resting her hand against his neck as she waved her wand over Draco.

"We need to get him to Saint Mungo's, I'll take Malfoy and you bring the boy straight to my office we don't need the press to get hold of this," she nodded as Harry murmured his assent before waving her wand once more and disappearing with a loud crack.

Harry turned to Jamie, "alright Little Man, let's head off and see what's wrong with your Daddy okay?"

Jamie nodded and held his arms out to Harry who picked him up and settled the little boy on his hip before they disapparated into the night. When they arrived at Saint Mungo's Harry laid a hand on the side of Jamie's head shielding him from the view of the patients in the waiting room as he briskly made his way to Hermione's office.

"Jamie, what were you doing at the park?"

Jamie shrugged, "Daddy goes every year to find his _amante_ but he always comes back alone, Daddy brought me this time."

"His _amante_?"

"Yeah, my Papa."

"Your Papa? What about your Mother?"

Jamie shrugged, clearly lost with the conversation but Harry sat frowning as he held the little boy who steadily fell asleep on his shoulder whilst they waited for news.

A few hours later Harry was in the same position, stroking Jamie's blond locks when Hermione entered looking tired and worn out. Before Harry opened his mouth she held up her hand, "he's asleep, we're not sure what's happened other than the fact that he was hit with a curse which is where you come in. He's staying overnight then I'm transferring him to the Grey Palace where we can all be in residence."

Harry nodded, "Mione?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Can – well- Is- Jamie said that he has no Mother, and that he was looking for his other Father?"

Hermione's lips drew into a tight line making her look scarily like McGonagall, "what are you asking me Harry?"

He flushed and looked down at Jamie sleeping in his arms, "can men carry children?"

"Yes. It's called _Maschino Embarazo_, very few pure-blooded males have it, Malfoy is obviously one of them, and Jamie is his child with another man. Who that man happens to be, we are not sure, he has never said and without examining the child we won't be able to determine whose magical signature is mixed with Draco's, if his magic is even on our records."

Harry nodded and stood, instinctively Hermione knew he wanted to see Draco so she led him down the corridor towards a private room. Draco looked small and weak as he lay on the bed, white sheet making his normally pale tone take on a grey look Harry's whole demeanour softened, and he had never seen Draco look so vulnerable.

Harry sat in the chair next to Draco's bed; still cradling Jamie's sleeping body in his warm embrace as he waited for morning to come and the inevitable awkwardness when Draco awoke.

**XXXX**

Draco awoke feeling groggy and his limbs were so heavy, he groaned quietly as the sound of his son's voice filled his head opening his eyes however all he saw were bright green eyes and black hair.

"James?"

Draco's voice was raspy and he tried to sit up but a strong hand held him down, "shush Draco, you're going to be fine, Jamie is fine. I'm going to get you some water and then ask you some questions alright?"

Draco just nodded, he wanted his son and he sipped gratefully at the cold water provided, the strong hand behind his head lifting for easier access, Draco's head was gently placed on the pillow so he closed his eyes and tried to clear his head before opening them to see Harry Potter frowning down at him.

Frightened Draco tried to move his limbs and struggle away from the man who reached over Draco's head and touched the wall, "no. Please don't take him; he's all I have, anything but James."

Harry frowned, "I'm not going to hurt Jamie, Draco, please calm down," Harry voice was firm in meaning but his tone was soft however he disappeared from Draco's line of vision as he continued to thrash about and fight.

"Daddy?"

Draco turned his head to view the most spectacular sight he had ever beheld, in front of the window where the morning light was filtering in was Harry holding James, their green eyes holding very different emotions causing Draco to gasp as tears slid silently down his cheeks.

Harry frowned and opened his mouth but Hermione bustled at the door, pausing momentarily to take in the scene before her. Smiling at Draco she fell easily into Healer-mode, "Good morning Draco, how are you feeling?"

Her tone was warm and her face inviting as she took his pulse, blood pressure and heart rate ignoring the fact that Draco didn't answer just kept watching Harry hold James, "Okay Draco I'm going to perform some spells to see in more detail what's wrong with you."

Hermione's wand moved in an intricate pattern over Draco and Harry's attentions shifted to the magic, but he held Jamie closer as the boy whimpered, Hermione finished the spell and looked gravely at Harry who nodded. Harry glanced down at Draco, their eyes meeting and holding the other captive for a few precious moments before Harry placed James on the bed at Draco's side, the boy instantly curling up into his father's side.

Draco's face screwed up in pain and frustration as he could barely move his arm when the same strong hands manipulated his arm enough so he could hold his son. Harry smiled at Draco and left with Hermione before he could express his thanks, "James, how was your night-"

Hermione shut the door behind her and Harry as they stood in the hallway, she sighed and placed her hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry Harry, I know how you feel about him but we must be professional about this. Now, you saw the diagnosis there is nothing you can do as a Curse-Breaker or I can do as a Healer other than cater to his needs until-"

Harry sighed, he didn't want to think about the end either, "We'll find something Hermione, we have to."

"Harry-"

"I will not leave that little boy without a father; we will move them to Grey Palace I can research and help him during the day, and at night. You can stop by when necessary or will you and Viktor move in?"

"I'll talk to Viktor but I'd like to be near, now I'll get the papers you can tell him where he's moving to," smirking at the disgruntled look on Harry's face she stalked off towards the Healer's Station for the paperwork.

**XXXX**

Draco sat in the magical wheelchair with James on his lap surveying the house around them, Harry stood awkwardly to one side, Hermione had gone home to pack and inform Viktor.

Clearing his throat Harry shuffled his feet before saying anything, "would you like to see your rooms?"

"Yes, please, that way James can have a nap and you and I may talk."

Harry nodded, "follow me then, all main rooms are on the ground floor where we'll be staying-"

"We?" Draco had an eyebrow raised when Harry turned to look at him.

"Yes _we_. You don't think I'm going to walk upstairs every single night do you?" He grinned before turning back around, "upstairs are rooms which are designated to each family of the Weasley clan. Now," he stopped in front of large white double doors, "here are your rooms."

Harry opened the one door and stepped inside waiting as Draco glided in after him, a modest and pale blue living room with white sofas and an armchair arranged around a fireplace, with two doors leading off the main room.

"The door on the left is the bathroom and toilet; the one on the right is your room Draco, which then leads into Jamie's room." Draco nodded and moved towards his bedroom, it was the same pale blue as the lounge with a large bed against the farthest wall, light brown wood created the headboard and bedside cabinets, as well as the dressing table and chest of draws.

Draco then glided to the door leading into Jamie's room, which was filled with toys and books, moving pictures on the walls of characters from Jamie's favourite stories, Muggle and Magical. Jamie's bed was in the centre of the room and Draco moved towards it slowly aligning himself so he could place James on the bed and magically change him into his pyjamas without waking the sleeping boy.

After kissing his forehead Draco tucked the covers around his son and turned to find Harry in the doorway, an imperceptible expression on his face. Soon after Harry turned and left Draco's suit, leaving Draco to mentally gather himself before following.

Once they had made their way into the kitchen and dining room area, Harry made tea whilst Draco sat patiently at the table.

"Thank you for the rooms, they are very nice."

"You're welcome; I hope Jamie's room is sufficient enough for him?"

Draco smiled tenderly at the thought of his son, "how did you know to put those characters on the wall?"

Harry sat opposite Draco, handing him his tea in the process, "I didn't, the rooms of the house work on a similar magic to that of The Room of Requirements. They cater to the person's needs, usually the most basic ones, but cannot be changed until the house no longer recognises the person as a guest of the moment or recurring. And nothing just appears like it does in The Room of Requirements."

Only good breeding kept Draco's jaw together to prevent him from gaping like a lunatic, "Impressive magic, Potter."

Harry blushed and shrugged, "it was the best I could do."

There was an uncomfortable silence until Draco spoke, "get it over with, how long do I have?"

"I don't know. We aren't fully sure what curse you have been hit with or how long it's been manifesting in your system. However, we know we are against the clock and I promise you I will do everything in my power to keep you around long enough to see your grandchildren grow up."

Draco had to look away from Harry's intense gaze, "you can't promise me that Potter."

"Even if I have to transfer the curse onto myself I will. I guarantee you that you will not die."

Tears filled Draco's eyes as the guilt became overwhelming, but he couldn't speak or look at Harry, opening and closing his mouth trying to find the words to tell him that- "why?"

"Pardon?"

"Why would you sacrifice yourself to save me? I'm not anybody important; I'm less than that even, a Death Eater."

"You're a father. No child should have to grow up without their parents if it can be stopped by someone else, I won't allow that to happen to Jamie like-"

"Like it did with you?" Draco realised how harsh that sounded and winced, "I'm sorry that was callous of me but Jamie only has me, I haven't told his other father." Draco looked up into empathetic green eyes as he whispered "I've been such a fool, so ashamed," the pain that was emanating from his eyes, was written across his face and bled through his words.

Harry reached out to cup Draco's cheek and wiping away the tears there when the door burst open causing Harry's hand to drop as Ginny stopped on the threshold taking in the scene in front of her.

Draco turned his head away from her as Harry stood leading her out of the kitchen and into the hallway, parts of their conversation drifted towards Draco.

"Herm- told me- why couldn't – you, Harry!"

"Gin- he needs- help-"

"And- must be- you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I uh- him... Jamie. Sweetest- like –hi-"

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing; Harry had been affectionate and caring towards Draco despite being with the Weaselette all because of James. Taking a few moments to compose himself Draco wheeled into the kitchen to begin cleaning up, pretending not to notice when Ginny can in, until she spoke.

"Hermione and Viktor have just arrived, Harry's gone to sort them out," her voice was tentative and unsure as she picked up the tea-towel and started drying one of the mugs, she was completely lost in thought as she pondered the conversation she'd just had with Harry, not noticing when Draco glided silently out of the room and to his son.

"_Hermione just fire- called and told me about Draco, why couldn't it have been you, Harry!"_

"_Gin, he needs a place to stay whilst I'm help-"_

"_And it has to be, __**must**__ be, Hermione and you?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Why?"_

"_I uh, owe it to him and you haven't met Jamie. He's the sweetest boy, like his father."_

_Hermione and Viktor had shown up then and Ginny was forced to let it go as Harry saw to his guests whilst Ginny went into the kitchen._

"Where's Draco?"

Ginny whipped around to find Harry and Hermione in the doorway, seeing her face Harry knew Draco left as quietly as possible.

"He's probably in his room Mione."

Harry knocked on Draco's door but there was no answer so he opened it looking around before making his way to the slightly open bedroom door, he didn't need Hermione's hand on his arm to tell him to listen to the conversation between father and son.

"Do you like your room James?"

"Yes Daddy, can we live with Harry forever and ever."

"No James, we can't."

"But, you love him and he can love you and we can be a family, can't we?"

Harry leaned his head against the door frame, Hermione's hand squeezing his arm in comfort as Draco sighed "it's not that easy."

Jamie sniffed, "doesn't he love me?"

"Of course he loves you James, how could he not? It's Daddy that Harry doesn't like."

Unable to cope with the hurt in Draco's voice Harry knocked on the door to the bedroom making it shift slightly so they could see both Malfoy's lying on the bed. Harry entered with Hermione directly behind him, "Draco, how are you?'

"Fine."

"Okay good, I want to run some more tests on you before we let Harry identify the curse and try to prevent it."

Draco's eyebrow rose at Hermione's use of the term 'try' causing Harry to blush and look away before glancing back at Jamie, "alright little man, how about I show you the garden?"

"Why not introduce him to the Mrs?"

Harry frowned questioningly at Draco, "Who?"

"The Weaselette, she wears an engagement ring and I heard your conversation earlier, you should really talk quieter if you don't want people to overhear."

Harry couldn't help it, but Draco was jealous, so he laughed "I'm sorry but Ginny's engaged to Neville and I thought you were aware of my being gay."

"It's official? Here's me thinking that it was just a phase," disdain and hurt dripped from Draco words so Harry just turned to Hermione and whispered quietly to her, his glare efficiently ending her attempts at further conversation.

"Harry?"

Harry smiled and looked at Jamie, "I don't want to go outside what if Daddy needs me?"

Harry's expression became slightly sad as he picked Jamie up, "well then what do you say to meeting Viktor Krum? We can be in the kitchen the whole time and you'd know if Daddy needed you."

Jamie's eyes widened, "You know, Krum?"

Harry tapped Jamie's nose, "between you and me, Hermione's married to him," Harry winked at Jamie as they walked out of the room, Draco's grey eyes clouded over with tears following them.

"He's Harry's isn't he?"

Grey eyes locked on brown, "I don't know what you mean."

Hermione sighed, "Harry told me about that day in the Park in Little Whinging four years ago," her eyebrows rose, "well five years in nine months right?" not giving Draco a chance to answer she raised her wand and began to chant.

**XXXX**

Draco remained lying on the bed after Hermione had gone to fetch Harry for him to 'work his magic', Draco didn't open his eyes when Harry entered.

"What I'm about to do may hurt."

Draco gulped and nodded, "will you stop?"

"If you ask me to, then I will."

Harry stared into Draco's eyes before he spoke quietly almost timidly, "you're not a Healer, how do I know that nothing will happen?"

Harry's eyes closed, "You don't but nothing will happen. I may only be a curse breaker but I specialise in Human Curses. I know what I'm doing Draco but you have to be aware that it might hurt and you have to trust me. Can you do that?"

Draco looked into the eyes, so like his son's, before swallowing. He could trust Harry, for James's sake if not his own, "yes."

Harry nodded and moved closer to the bed, put his wand on the bedside table and laid on hand on the pillow above Draco's head, fingers entwined with the blond hair haloing around Draco's head and the other on his thigh.

Draco soon began to relax as Harry's magic and voice washed over him "Mostrimi come posso sbarazzare questo uomo della maledizione all'interno."

Harry could feel magic pulsing through Draco's body affecting his nerves and muscle tissue, the Dark Magic was concentrated in his brain, preventing him from fighting it. And from Harry could gather it have been manifesting for quite some time, nine years approximately.

Harry slowly withdrew his magic and hands from Draco who was looking a little stunned, "get some rest, Hermione will be in to see you in a couple of hours with Jamie."

"What about you?"

Harry bit his lower lip and sucked it into his mouth, "I'll be in the library researching, its best if I do it now while the magic is still string inside me. I'll see you in the morning, good night Draco."

Draco waited until the door had shut and he could hear Harry's footsteps walking away from his room before whispering "sweet dreams Harry."

**XXXX**

"How are you feeling?" Draco couldn't believe it, she actually looked concerned.

"Dazed."

"Harry has that effect on people when he uses magic on them," she flushed and giggled, "You should try sex with him; his magic is released when he loses control making it all the more pleasurable."

Draco looked away from her eyes "I know," he murmured before staring defiantly into her eyes, "you just have to know how to make him lose control."

Smirking at her bewildered expression Draco shifted slightly on the mattress as Hermione smiled at him, "I don't think he's lost control since. Not with Seamus or Theo."

"Theo? As in Theodore Nott?"

Hermione sighed before sitting on the bed at Draco's feet. "Harry and Theo met a few years back in Diagon Alley, they hit it off and have had an off-again on-again relationship since then but Theo wants commitment and Harry, well Harry's holding back, he's waiting for something to come along. Some_one_ to come back."

Draco closed his eyes against frustrated tears which caused Hermione to move up the bed and hold his hand with hers.

"You have every right to be jealous; he's the father of your son."

Draco shook his head, "that's not it. I- I've been such an idiot waiting for him to complete our family and every year I went back but he never acknowledged me, that's if he noticed me." Draco was still shaking his head in despair, "I can't keep making the first move and getting rejected, I'm beginning to wonder if it's worth the pain."

Hermione squeezed his hand in sympathy but didn't say anything for a while, "will you tell him about Jamie?"

"When I- at the end."

"Not when Draco, if and that's a big if, tell him soon _please_."

"When it becomes too much for me to take care of my son, then yes Hermione, soon."

Sensing the finality in his tone Hermione blinked back tears as she leaned in to kiss his cheek before performing the necessary spells.

**XXXX**

Harry had been in the library all night again. Draco and Jamie had been living at Grey Palace for three months and Draco's condition was confusing at best; some days he could hold and play with Jamie in his lap, the use of his legs was impossible, and other days he couldn't move anything other than his head and jaw. Hermione had maintained regular daily physical therapy sessions to maintain muscle tone and suppleness.

On the worse days Draco was unable to see Jamie who was scared by Draco's immobility but Harry used that time to get to know Draco and Draco in turn learned about Harry. They talked about their lives before Hogwarts, at Hogwarts, the War and the recent past however; _that_ night was never mention nor alluded to and for right now it wasn't necessary on either side.

Harry grabbed the book in his hand and ran into Draco's room, stumbling over the furniture in the dark before opening Draco's door gasping his name out excitedly.

"Draco! Draco!"

"Harry? What the fuck are you doing here? It's three in the morning."

Harry sobered at Draco's sleepy voice, "I think I've found it."

"What?"

Harry flicked his hand causing the lamp on the bedside table to light up and as Draco furiously blinked to get used to the intrusion whilst Harry checked Jamie's door was properly closed and warded.

Harry opened the book and placed it in Draco's lap, grinning excitedly before helping him into a sitting position then Harry clambered over Draco to sit next to him. Leaning over Draco Harry pointed with his opposite arm to passage in the text, he head was near Draco's and his arm cocooned Draco's body.

_Mens mentis Impedio_

_This Dark Curse causes the victim's mind to entangle upon itself, shielding the Curse from the victim's view causing an inability in some mental and physical processes including but not limited to paralysis, especially in the lower limbs, melancholy, psychosis, and delusions._

Draco sat stunned as he read and re-read the passage, "I remember him casting it." Harry stiffened over him and turned to face Draco, inches apart their breaths mingled, "It was after Dumbledore, Father wasn't impressed so he cast it saying 'one day your life will be ruined when you cross me again' last thing he ever said to me."

Harry smiled softly at Draco "You will get better Draco, I know you will, we can fix it." Draco slowly grinned back as the prospect dawned on him before he threw his arms around Harry's shoulders and pressed their lips together.

Instantly Harry took over his tongue plundering Draco's mouth, twining with the muscle found there, somewhere deep inside both men was the nagging feeling that they would regret this in the morning but overwhelming that was the desire of how right it felt to finally be back with the other.

Shifting down the bed Draco pulled Harry on top of him after rutting together through the duvet and layers of clothing Harry knelt up and pulled the duvet down asymmetrically as his lips were still attached to Draco's.

Draco however was occupied in ripping Harry's shirt off his frame and running his hands over the muscle found there, Harry lay back down on Draco so their chests slid together and their erections rubbed through the fabric.

Unable to maintain any sense of control Harry shamelessly rutted against Draco causing the two to cry out in the other's mouth whilst their bodies spasmed together as they came. Draco's body tingled with the aftershocks of his orgasm and Harry's magic washing over him; Harry clutched Draco's damp and spent body to him pressing butterfly kisses on Draco's neck.

Whilst Draco ran his fingers through Harry's sweaty hair before both fell asleep, neither was aware of Draco's legs wrapped around Harry's waist nor the frantic steps outside the door until Hermione and Viktor entered.

Hermione smiled at the scene before her and her husband, Harry's body lay protectively over Draco's holding him tightly as if he was afraid to lose him and Draco clutched at Harry with his legs and arms, one hand gripping at Harry's hair the other possessively on his back. From the slick shine of sweat on their bodies Hermione knew something sexual had occurred but not how much, beckoning to her husband they made their way out when Jamie's door opened and he glanced at his fathers.

"Daddy!" Draco rolled over which caused Harry to come with him, keeping their lower bodies in contact Harry turned awkwardly onto his back to pick up Jamie and place his small body between himself and Draco. Draco smiled softly as Harry sleepily kissed Jamie before himself, which he returned passionately as he wrapped his arms around his family. Finally feeling the strong arms hold him back.

**XXXX**

Harry woke with a small body cocooned in his arms which radiated more heat than Harry was used to, slowly moving the sleeping body of James away from him Harry blushed as he remembered last night. Shaking his head in denial Harry suddenly felt overwhelmed, he had to get out with a motto of "no, no, no," Harry ran from Draco's rooms almost hitting Hermione as she ran past towards the kitchen.

Following quickly behind her Harry stopped when he saw Ginny kneeling beside an unconscious Draco on the floor. "What happened?"

Hermione started waving her wand over Draco as Ginny answered; "we were clearing up, he was walking Hermione his legs were fine. We were talking about the wedding and he was telling me about flowers that I could use in my bouquet to impress Nev with the meanings and then he just gasped and his legs gave way under him. Then almost immediately he fell unconscious and, and oh Merlin, Hermione I was so scared."

Hermione nodded at Ginny before glancing back at Harry who was staring at Draco's lifeless form with wide eyes, "Harry perhaps you should go and shower, I would like to talk to you after Draco has woken."

Both Harry and Ginny blinked at Hermione's cold demeanour towards Harry but Draco's groan caused Hermione to kneel next to him and Harry to flee.

"It's okay Draco, lie still. You're going to be fine, how are you feeling?"

Draco groaned and opened his eyes before shutting them instantly again, "alright."

"What do you remember Draco?"

He frowned but still didn't open his eyes, "I- Ginny we were talking and I was _standing_, then my legs just became weak and all I could hear was Harry say 'no' over and over again. And it hurt so much, so much."

Hermione's lips formed a thin line before she stroked Draco's hair and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Let's get you to your room before continuing alright."

Draco nodded and slowly sat up heavily in Hermione's arms as she cast a summoning charm on his wheelchair, helping him to sit before wheeling him to his rooms as she helped him onto his bed she stubbed her toe.

"Here you go Draco, sleep and I'll know when you wake up and be back then. Jamie's going to be right here as well," she smiled at father and son sleeping together, Jamie curled on Draco's chest in the protective circle of his arms.

Hermione knelt down and picked up a book which she stubbed her toe on, frowning at the cover she turned to the marked page gasping before seeking Harry out.

**XXXX**

"You didn't read it all did you?"

"Well I just saw that and I was so excited for him."

"Harry, my patience is wearing thin, it says here in _black and white_ that _'when the Curse is activated there is no stopping it unless the activator heals the victim. The activator must give a part of him or herself uncontrollably letting their magic wash over the victim to begin to heal them.'_"

"That's good isn't it?" Harry frowned, "but Draco wasn't healed this morning."

"He was, until you denied it and rejected him. You healed the part of his mind that controlled the paralysis of his lower limbs when you let your magic wash over him but you rejected him this morning twice. By running away from his rooms as soon as possible and by repeating 'no' continuously, Harry you are my friend and I love you but you cannot keep hurting him like this and rejecting him. You do not want him to die but you are preventing his healing as you control it."

Harry closed his eyes, "what else does it say?"

"'_The activator will feeling weakness and fatigue after the healing has taken place, this can be restored by the victim and another power source related to both activator and victim. However, if the activator does not accept the healing after the magic release then he or she will cause dire consequences for the victim.' _Don't you see Harry?"

"Of course I see I just – I can't-"

Hermione's eyes widened, before she ran out of the room with Harry hot on her heels, "what is it?"

"Draco."

Arriving at Draco's rooms Hermione saw Ginny walking away with Jamie in her arms staring over her shoulder at Harry and Hermione. Upon entering Draco's room Hermione started casting diagnosis spell after spell whilst Harry rushed to Draco's side.

"Draco, come on, open those eyes for me."

Draco turned his head towards Harry "Ha- Harry?"

Pain filled Harry's chest as Draco slurred his name, "yes it's me Draco, come on I need you to fight. Okay fight for you, Jamie and for me."

Draco's face was pale and his hand between Harry's was cold and clammy, he smiled wanly "I can't anymore, but Harry pro- promise me,"

"Yes Draco, what is it?"

Hermione couldn't keep the tears from her eyes, and neither could Harry or Draco, "look after James, look after our son." He drew a deep breath and was still, Hermione's _statis_ spell was weaving around him keeping him on the edge of life as Harry fell limp, Hermione rushing to his side.

"_Our_ son?"

*****_**amante**_is **lover in Spanish  
** **_**Maschino**_is **male in Italian  
*** **_**embarazo**___is **pregnancy in Spanish**

****** **_**Mostrimi come posso sbarazzare questo uomo della maledizione all'interno**_is** Show me how I can rid this man of the curse inside in Italian**

******* **_**Mens mentis Impedio**___means** mind entangle in Latin**


	2. Part 2: The End of the Beginning

**A/N: Hey guys! I would like to thank all of you for the support you've shown me and this story through **_**Favourite Story**_**, **_**Story Alert**_** and **_**reviews**_**! It means so much to me, despite the majority of reviews say something along the line of "please don't let it end there"... the academy music is playing lol and I'll wind up before Kanye takes the mic (lol bad joke I know)! Thanks anyway and enjoy this second part!**

* * *

**Swings and Roundabouts**

**Part 2: The End of the Beginning**

Harry sat at the dining room table, his head buried in one of the many books on the table trying to ignore his exhaustion, Hermione's angry glare and Ginny's concerned gaze.

"Harry?"

"Leave it Ginny."

"But-"

Harry stood and glared at her, "I said _leave it_," his voice close to a hiss as he stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Hermione sighed, "I don't know what to do Gin, Draco can't last for much longer under the statis spell and I don't know how detrimental it will be once he wakes up, that is _if_ he ever does."

"Don't say that Mione, Draco is strong."

Hermione sank into Harry's empty seat, "yes he is, but it's not up to him now is it? It's on Harry and I keep asking myself over and over again, is Harry strong enough?"

Ginny sank onto the seat next to her but said nothing, neither one had an answer and the scary part was neither did Harry.

**XXXX**

Viktor and Neville made their way from the playroom where Jamie was sleeping towards the kitchen where they came across their better halves slumped at the table. Neither male needed to ask what had happened, the house seemed to be in a constant state of despair since Draco's arrival and now that he was incapacitated the gloominess had worsened.

Neville and Ginny had moved into Grey Palace the afternoon of Draco's confession, they helped out with the house work and Jamie as well as researching with Harry. Harry hadn't taken the news of Jamie being his son with Draco well, he couldn't look at the boy without feeling remorse or guilt and he only spent mealtimes with Jamie. Hermione had walked in on Harry teaching Jamie how to make pancakes, the muggle way, one morning but soon after she was spotted Harry put his son down kissed the top of his head and left. And he felt guilty about Draco so whenever he wasn't researching Harry sat with Draco in his room, talking to him, asking questions about Jamie but never hearing a response.

On one of these days sitting with Draco, Harry looked over at the unconscious barely alive form on the bed and broke down. He gave himself over to the tears which had been threatening to overflow once he had found out he could save Draco. The man who had kept his son from him for four years, the pain, frustration and anger overwhelmed Harry before he fell into an exhausted sleep on the floor his magic weaving around both his still form and Draco's.

**XXXX**

Hermione was getting worried; Jamie was in her arms crying about his daddy and Harry was nowhere to be seen. Nobody had seen him since he stormed out of the dining room earlier that evening and unfortunately he would have to wait, Jamie wanted to see Draco before bed.

Entering Draco's room, Hermione physically shielded her eyes from the bright red magic flowing from Harry and intertwining with a dark, dark blue from Draco making the two magics surrounding the two males in the room comforting yet somewhat incorrect. Jamie left her arms and padded over to Harry and kissed his cheek before settling into his arms and falling asleep, completely oblivious to the magic he passed through to get to his fathers. *

Hermione felt tears gathering in her eyes as Jamie started to glow purple, and his magic bled out into the cocoon surrounding himself and his fathers, creating the perfect environment for healing. Sitting back and watching the family heal each other was the only thing Hermione was able to do for the moment when they woke.

**XXXX**

Harry stirred and felt pain lancing up his back and a warm body within his arms, he slowly opened his eyes to see Jamie's small body asleep in his arms. Harry sighed shaking off a sense of déjà vu and placed a kiss on the boy's forehead before lifting his son in his arms as he stood.

Harry glanced at the still figure on the bed before moving towards him, placing Jamie down next to his father and continuing his journey to kiss Draco on the forehead, his lips brushed over each eyelid and down Draco's pointed nose before pressing against the full lips.

"Don't stop." Pulling away slightly so his head rested against Draco's, Harry opened his eyes to stare into sleepy grey ones.

Harry's eyes grew wide and he kissed Draco again both hands coming up to cup Draco's face as Harry's lips continued to assault Draco's they pulled away gasping for air, "do you know how long I've wanted to see those beautiful, beautiful eyes of yours?"

Draco smiled sadly but Jamie's excited voice interrupted any thoughts "daddy? DADDY!" he jumped up and threw himself on Draco's chest peppering his face with kisses laughing Harry pulled the child off Draco's sore form and tickled him. Jamie squealed and giggled before Harry put him down on the floor.

"James, go get dressed and we can have breakfast after, alright?"

"Yes daddy," the excited grin didn't diminish as he ran into his room.

Draco turned to Harry, "how long?"

"Three days."

Draco nodded and opened his mouth but closed it almost instantly, Harry sighed and spoke instead "I'm not angry that you didn't tell me and I'm angry that I missed the first five years of his life, that he only had you. I'm saying that's a bad thing but no child should only have one parent if can be helped and Draco you could have told me. I would have done everything I could have for him-"

"Exactly."

Harry frowned, "what?"

"You would have done it for _him_, not for me. I went back every year for you, _every fucking year_, and I came home alone without my Amante and without James's father all because you didn't acknowledge me, because you didn't see me-" Draco's voice broke and his breath hitched, tears glided from his eyes and down his face.

"Draco I-"

"Good morning Harry- oh Merlin! Draco! You're awake, fantastic!" Hermione stepped out of the shadows and moved over to Draco she waved her wand over him in a familiar manner, before putting her hands on his face kissing his forehead and wiping away his tears.

"It seems you're in better health, from what I can gather the paralysis is still present in your legs and torso but your arms are fine. There is no strain on your magic and I think about three more doses of Harry's magic should cure you completely. Okay Harry, so tonight?"

She raised her eyebrows at him before noticing him staring at Jamie who was standing in the doorway leading between the rooms. Harry closed his eyes and breathed in deeply before looking down to pierce Draco with a molten look, and he nodded once before turning away Harry plastered a bright smile on his face as he swooped Jamie into his arms.

"Alright then little man let's show daddy what you've learnt, yeah?"

"Yeah! Pancakes! Harry and Jamie pancakes for daddy!" The grin on the boy's face as he clapped his hands was incomparable whilst Harry carried him out of the room and towards the kitchen.

Draco smiled softly as he watched Harry lead his son out of the room; Hermione was still sitting on the bed next to him when she spoke softly. "Harry's been a mess you know."

Draco looked up sharply, and Hermione plundered on, "His been researching all hours of the day and night, he comes in here and talks to you."

Draco frowned as Hermione hesitated, "what is it? What are you not telling me?"

"Harry doesn't know how to act around Jamie, he only talks to him at mealtimes the only time I've seen them act like father and son is yesterday morning when Harry was showing him how to make pancakes. But as soon as he saw me, Harry left. Jamie loves Harry so much a blind man can see it, and so did Harry."

"Did?"

"Well Harry's confused and angry and hurt and he doesn't know what to think. So yes, 'did', because right now Harry is a father and he has no idea what the even means, he hasn't gone through the stages like you have." Hermione looked down at Draco's innocent face, "he's just a lost little boy himself in certain ways and he's confused about how you make him feel. So just talk to him, please?"

Draco nodded and Hermione pecked his cheek as Jamie and Harry came through the door, plates of pancakes in their hands.

"Look Daddy! I made pancakes!" Jamie's grin was so large and full of pride that Draco had to smile at his son.

"Well done James, but do they taste good? That is the question every chef must ask himself."

Jamie stood chewing his lip, a habit he seemed to have picked up off Harry who was doing the same behind the little boy, "yes they taste good. I know it 'cause Harry helped me make them."

Draco looked over at Harry and smiled shyly, "thank you."

Harry nodded and sent a wry grin his way before placing the plate on Draco's bed side table, "you're welcome. And little man, of course they taste good there's no magic to taint it."

Jamie scrunched up his nose at the thought.

"No magic?"

Harry grinned at a slightly horrified Draco, "no magic, but don't worry I won't make your son a muggle lover." Harry's voice had grown steadily bitterer as he continued but he could just make out Draco's mumbled words which were quiet enough for him to be able to ignore if he wanted.

"Maybe I want you to."

**XXXX**

That night Harry was in Draco's room feeling extremely nervous, Draco was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling while Hermione was getting Jamie reading for bed and the second part of the process in his room.

"For Merlin's sake, stop pacing, you'll wear the carpet out."

Harry glanced at Draco before flopping on the bed next to him, so that his feet remained on the floor and his head by Draco's chest. Sighing heavily Harry turned his head slightly to face Draco who was looking at the ceiling again.

"Can you at least look at me?"

Draco turned his empty eyes on Harry, "what do you want me to say? You're the father of my child, I want you in his life but I don't know if I can trust you to be in mine."

Harry turned onto his stomach, lifting his upper body onto his elbows as he looked into Draco's eyes, "Draco, I have to say something and please don't stop me until I'm finished. I admit I haven't been the best person in the world to you, and no matter what has happened in the past I think you are my future. You are what I want, what I need and what I ache for; you make me feel things that no one else has," Harry smiled tenderly, "you make me _feel_ and there never has been anyone else, it's you. It's always been you, why do you think I fucked you in the middle of a park in the muggle world, because only you could make me lose myself control like that."

Harry took a deep breath, "so I'm going to kiss you, undress you slowly and map every inch of you with my hands and follow with my mouth. When you're begging me, sobbing for release, I'm going to enter you torturously slow and then," Harry swallowed heavily, "then I'm going to fuck you into the mattress until you feel my cock in your throat, my name is on your lips and the only thing you know is me."

Licking his lips Harry knelt on the bed, eyes dilated with desire as he leaned over Draco who was flushed and panting softly. A long slender finger on his lips made him stop and Harry frowned at Draco who just smirked. Draco leant up and put his lips near Harry's mouth when he whispered, "shut up and kiss me."

He claimed Harry's mouth in a bruising kiss, falling onto the bed and pulling Harry down on top of him, their bodies aligned and they continued their love making for most of the night before Hermione brought Jamie in to complete the healing magic, after some well placed spells and blanket she placed Jamie between his fathers.

**XXXX**

Waking up Draco had never felt so good, he stretched and yawned before reaching over to hold Harry, when he couldn't feel anything other than a cold bed his eyes flew open and he sat up straight, the room was empty.

Closing his eyes in bitter disappointment, Draco placed his head on his knees and started crying, he didn't hear the door open because of his sobs but he did feel the warm body embrace him.

"Hey now, shush, you're alright. You're alright; Hermione says there's nothing wrong at all, the curse is gone. Hush now."

Draco turned in Harry's arms and clung to him, "I thought you'd gone. I thought you'd left me."

Guiltily Harry buried his head in Draco's neck, whispering over and over again, "never. Never again."

Once Draco had calmed down Harry kissed his tears away, "Jamie woke up early and was hungry so I went to get him some breakfast but no one else was awake for a while until Hermione came down but she had to check on you before looking after Jamie. That's when I finally got here; I wanted to be here when you woke, I'm sorry."

Draco smiled, "its okay, I swear, I think I'm just emotionally exhausted. I need a shower before heading out to breakfast." Draco extracted himself from Harry's reluctant arms before heading to the door; he turned to see Harry staring at him.

"You coming?"

Harry's smirk matched Draco's, "oh I will be."

**XXXX**

For the past three months Harry's life had become almost normal, Hermione and Viktor and Ginny and Neville had moved out of Grey Palace whereas Draco and Jamie had stayed.

Together Harry and Draco established a routine with Jamie to integrate Harry permanently into his life before telling him that Harry was his other father. Harry's relationship with Draco was a little less sure, they hadn't had sex since Draco was fully healed but they became acquainted with one another in roles of responsibility and commitment.

"Amante, can you come to my room once you've given Jamie his bath?"

Harry smiled at Draco's nickname, he never called Harry 'Amante' in front of Jamie but Harry always felt special and elated when Draco used it.

"Alright Draco what can I do for you?" Harry was leaning against the door frame of Draco's bedroom whilst Draco stood from the bed, "I want you to spend the night with me, just to sleep but it's a start."

Draco was flushed pink as he looked up at Harry through his fringe; smiling Harry walked over and placed a tender kiss on Draco's cheek, "I'd love to."

After the usual nightly routine Harry slipped into bed beside Draco, instantly seeking out his warm body and curling around him so Harry head was on Draco's shoulder and his legs tucked up underneath Draco's, almost asleep.

Draco petted Harry's hair and pressed a kiss to his scar, "goodnight Amante."

Harry just breathed out deeply and snuggled closer to Draco, "mmm, love you" before Harry fell into a deep slumber, a contented smile on his face oblivious to the anguish he had just caused Draco.

**XXXX**

Eventually Draco fell into an uneasy sleep somewhere around dawn, waking a few hours later to a barely warm empty bed. Groaning in frustration Draco rolled over, "I don't fucking believe it, again, after all this time, bloody wanker, not waiting and leaving alone fucking moron!"

"Good morning."

Draco glared at a yawning yet cheerful Harry with two cups of tea in his hands, "It most certainly is not a good morning? Where the fuck have you been?"

Harry frowned, "What? What's the matter? What've I done?"

"You left me to wake up alone! Again! I can't keep doing it, I can't keep being rejected Harry it hurts too much!"

Harry looked utterly lost and confused, "Draco I don't understand! You didn't sleep well last night so I let you sleep in whilst I got Jamie off to Hermione and Viktor's before you bringing you a cup of tea like a good lover! But if you don't trust me what the fuck are we doing?!"

Draco just looked away causing Harry to sigh; he walked over and placed both cups on Draco's bed side table before perching on the bed. "Draco, I'm not always going to be here. I may wake up earlier than you, I may die before you but that doesn't mean that I don't love you because I do, so much it hurts. And I understand that if you're picking fights because you want to leave, I will stand aside and let you go, pleading that you keep in Jamie's life, if not your own."

Tears pricked Draco's eyes, "I'm sorry Harry, it's not that, it isn't I swear. I forgot I got like this for the first few weeks."

"Got like what? Draco I'm confused." Harry was looking worriedly at Draco trying to ascertain if he was all right.

"With Jamie I was moody and emotional at first, but this time you'll be here to bear the brunt of it."

Harry stared into Draco's innocent looking face, "you mean?"

"Yes, you're going to be a daddy Amante, we're going to be a family," Draco burst into tears as Harry cupped his face.

"Oh Merlin I love you. I love you so much. Thank you Draco, thank you."

Draco smiled and just clung to Harry for a few moments before Harry shifted, "you, er, you love me to right?"

Draco pulled back to look into Harry's beautiful green eyes, "didn't I say it? I love you Harry James Potter, I love you with all my heart."

Harry grinned, "We'll tell Jamie when he gets back from Hermione and Viktor's. Right now I am going to show you how much I love you."

Draco shot Harry a feral grin before attaching their lips Harry removed Draco's boxers before sliding his own down his hips, with Draco's help. Keeping their mouths working in tandem Harry gently pushed Draco down onto the mattress and climbed over him causing their erections to brush together in an enticing manner.

By continually kissing Draco and keeping their hips moving in tandem Harry cast a non-verbal lubrication charm on his fingers before pushing two through the tight ring of muscle of his own arse. He groaned deep into Draco's mouth when he added a third and final finger, pulling his hand away he then gripped Draco's cock, lubricating it and positioning himself above.

Draco's eyes shot open as he penetrated Harry for the first time, Harry was straddling his hips hand's on Draco's chest for balance, biting his bottom lip and his eyes half lidded and glazed over. Draco smiled beautifully at Harry as he sank down onto Draco, when he was fully seated Draco held Harry tightly and flipped them over so he could access Harry's prostrate better. Thrusting in and out slowly Draco picked up the pace and intensity when Harry began keening, after a few thrusts Harry came, spurting over his chest whilst his channel convulsed around Draco who came almost immediately inside Harry.

They lay sated in each other's arms, and Harry stroked Draco's stomach before pressing a kiss to his lips, "love you."

"Love you too."

Harry smiled softly excited at the prospect of the future, sure that whatever trials and tribulations that were faced, they would face them together; Harry, Draco, Jamie and the baby, as a family.

Pressing his lips to Draco's shoulder Harry snuggled down, "oh no you don't Potter, we've got round two to come yet."

"Draco! I'm tired."

"Harry I'll be out of action for _months_, take advantage whilst you can," Draco raised one eyebrow as he felt Harry harden against him and he realised that it was a good morning indeed.

**XXXX**

**The End**

* * *

***Red** chosen for Harry to symbolise life  
**Blue** chosen for Draco to symbolise communication and peace (but it is dark and tainted)  
**Purple** chosen for Jamie to symbolise joining of Harry and Draco and also to symbolise loyalty (especially Draco's), peace of mind (which neither Harry nor Draco have), mystery (about Jamie) and most importantly magic (as Harry and Draco are two of the most powerful wizards and their union made Jamie the most powerful child).


End file.
